The Wizard's Discovery
by Rossaldinho7
Summary: Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood go looking for the People in Ireland. Set inbetween Eternity Cube and Opal Deception, so will most likely not include Artemis and the humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea while I was walking the dog this morning. Basically, it seems to me that it's a bit weird that these two worlds haven't met yet. There are many links that seem like they'd fit right together with these two worlds. The fairies being driven underground by human's fear of them could have been what prompted the wizards to create the International Statute of Secrecy. As both worlds include Goblins and Elves, these could be two different sub-species of goblin or elf created by the split, some living above ground and some below. Also, the fact that these two stories happen so close to each other (wizards in Britain, fairies in Ireland) makes me itching to write a crossover about them. Anyway, this first chapter is going to be something a little different, an article in the Quibbler talking about fairies. As for timelines, this is probably going to be after Luna's 2** **nd** **year (so Harry's 3** **rd** **year) and between the Eternity Cube and the Opal Deception for Artemis Fowl (so Artemis himself will almost certainly not be appearing).**

 _Of Elves, Sprites, Fairies and Leprechauns  
_ _By Xenophilious Lovegood_

 _Of the many fantastical creatures out there, none are more unusual than the fairies. What many wizards fail to understand, is that the term 'fairy' does not refer to just one creature, but a collective of creatures that live together under our very feet, closer to what non-magical folk refer to as the Earth's core. Unlike the whimsical descriptions many have written about them in the years following the fairy people's mass exodus underground, the fey folk are far more menacing. They use advanced technology, far beyond what muggles have come up with, and they have some powerful magic of their own._

 _Unlike our own magical talent, the fairy folk are limited in their magical capability in a variety of ways. First; they are limited in what magic they can cast. While there may be other magical abilities that the fairy folk have not shown in the few sightings of them on the surface, the abilities that they have displayed are as follows: The Shield allows them to vibrate their bodies at a higher frequency than the human eye can track, making them seem invisible to magical and non-magicals alike. The Mesmer allows the fairy to plant suggestions in the mind of someone, as long as the fairy can maintain eye contact. The final known magical power of the fairies, is the Heal, with merely a touch, the fairy can heal the wounds of anyone they touch. A fourth, little known power that fairies possess, is the gift of tongues, the ability to speak and understand any language they hear. The second way fairies are limited, is that while their magic is powerful, they appear to have to recharge it at regular intervals. How this recharging is done, it is unclear._

 _While evidence of the fey folk's existence is few and far between, the largest concentration of sightings of these creatures has been in the Republic of Ireland. I'm currently on route with my daughter, Luna, in order to see if we can find any more evidence of this unusual phenomenon. I will be publishing my progress in a book at some point in the future._

 **Let me know if this is any good, and if you would like to see more. If you'd like to see more, I'll write another chapter, this time following the People.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haven**

Holly Short awoke to the insistent beeping of her communicator. She had been on mandatory leave for the last few months since the Fowl's mind wipe. Commander Root had insisted she take four months to process what had been happening in the last few years. She groaned, as she thumbed on the communicator.

"We're going to need you to come in," said the voice of a familiar centaur.

"You know I'm on leave, Foaly," said Holly, letting out a long sigh "Can this wait a week until I'm back on the force?"

"Sorry, Holly," said Foaly "Besides, I know you're going stir crazy up there and want to get back in the field as soon as possible."

Holly sighed again. Foaly knew her better than anyone else.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Holly, stretching as she got out of bed. She looked around her sparse apartment, as she moved over to her wardrobe, where several LEP police uniforms were hanging. She pulled one of the uniforms out, and put it on. Her fingers brushed the top of her Neutrino 2600, as she strapped on the belt. Since the goblin revolution around six months previously, the LEP technology had been upgraded by their resident tech genius, the centaur Foaly. She pulled her hair back behind her pointed ears, and sighed again. She really needed a hair-cut. It would have to wait, though. Keeping Foaly waiting wasn't a good idea. He was an extraordinarily paranoid centaur, believing the humans with their spying devices could hear everything that was happening in the world below, and could even read his mind. He commonly wore a tin-foil hat, to prevent such intrusions into his mind.

Holly didn't take long to arrive at the headquarters for the LEP. She was fortunate to have gotten an apartment in Haven city centre, which were becoming much more difficult to come by these days. She flashed her badge to the guards on the door of the headquarters, and they nodded, allowing her to enter the building.

A second security checkpoint required her to put her technology through an all-spectrum scanner, while she walked through a similar scanner, to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. Holly rolled her eyes, as a third checkpoint had some fairies run the same scanners manually over her body. Once all of the security checks were done, Holly walked straight to Foaly's lab.

"What have you got for me-" Holly broke off, as she saw the red-faced Commander Root standing beside a slightly guilty-looking Foaly.

"I gave you four months leave, Captain Short," said Root "So what are you doing giving out missions, Foaly? You know the rules."

"I understand your concern, Commander," said Foaly "But Captain Short needs this. Besides, it won't be a massively dangerous mission, she'll just be observing a situation and reporting back. Nothing major."

"Nothing major, huh?" Root pinched the bridge of his nose in consternation "The last time we sent Captain Short on a routine mission, we ended up embroiled in a scheme that could expose the People."

"That wasn't my fault, Commander," said Holly, slightly annoyed "Besides, what are the odds that that's going to happen on two routine missions in a row?"

"Be careful about tempting fate, Captain," said Root "Alright, I suppose a routine mission wouldn't hurt. But you need to do this by the book, Captain. With all these things that are happening around you, the higher ups are thinking about turning your current leave into a longer suspension."

"But I didn't do anything wrong, Commander," Holly protested "I didn't-"

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen, Holly," Root cut her off "But the council doesn't know if it can afford to deal with these occurrences that happen around you. Just, be careful, report back and nothing will go wrong."

"Ok, what's the job?" asked Holly, getting to the point.

"It may be nothing, but we've had some reports that some humans have been hanging around some of our magical recharge sights in Ireland," said Foaly "I've tried to set up bugs to work out what they're up to, but they all stop working not long after they're set up. We'd like you to follow them and find out exactly what we're dealing with."

"In Ireland?" asked Root "Are we sure we're not dealing with another Fowl incident."

"Positive, Commander," said Foaly "I supervised his mind wipe myself, he wouldn't remember if we paraded around in front of him singing about our adventures."

"Very well," said Root "I'll supervise from here, then. Good luck, Captain Short."

"I've left you a little present in your pod," said Foaly "Good luck."

Holly made her way towards Haven's transport hub, to the pod that had been reserved for her. Inside, were a pair of Valkyrie X7's, mechanical wings that fairies could use for flight. These wings, however, could be turned into vibration mode, which mimicked the properties of the fairy Shield without having to draw on magic. If Foaly could get it to work, it would revolutionise the LEP, as the Shield was one of the most taxing, but most useful abilities available to the Lower Elements Police. These wings were prototypes, but she appreciated the gift all the same. Holly hooked on the wings, and prepared to pilot the pod to the surface.

 **Fairy Recharge site near Wexford**

Young Luna Lovegood lay on the ground, holding up her hand, content simply to watch the wrackspurts darting in and out of the shadows as they moved across her hand. Somehow, her daddy had managed to pick one of Ireland's rare sunny days to come to the place he claimed was where the fairies would come, along with a bunch of gibberish Luna didn't really understand, but she trusted her father. He had no reason to lie to her, after-all. He had always taught Luna to see the best in people, no matter their failings, and Luna did so, even when they stole things from her. She had few friends in her own house, Ravenclaw. She thought they found her too strange, but she had several friends in the other houses, such as Hannah Abbot, from Hufflepuff and Ginny Weasley from Gryffindor. Luna felt sad for a moment. Ginny had been through a lot this past year, with the attacks on muggle borns like Justin Finchflechley, one of her few friends in Ravenclaw, and then Ginny herself being taken by the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. Personally, she suspected Glaemmaric Snarelas as being responsible for the attacks, but she had never been able to prove it.

As she turned her attention to the clear, blue sky above her, something in the trees above her caught her eye. She just saw it for a moment, and the trees were rather tall in this area: a cluster of wrackspurts, around a small, humanoid form that didn't appear to be there. Luna got up, and wandered over to the invisible figure, perched in a tree beside the river. She cupped her hands in the river, and drank deeply, then turned to the invisible figure.

"You don't have to hide yourself, you know," she said "We don't want to hurt you."

 **Holly's POV**

Holly would have to have a word with Foaly about his newest upgrade to the LEP communications in her helmet. The closer she got to the area where Root and Foaly had asked her to scout out, the less she could hear them, until her helmet was filled with static. Perching on the lower branches of a tree, she looked down at the two mud people: A mud-man and his young daughter. The mud-man was setting up a simple tent, while the mud-girl was lying on the ground, looking up at the near cloudless blue sky. It was a beautiful day, a rare occurrence in Ireland, and one that Holly was glad to be out in. She was very tempted to remove her helmet, but perhaps with the Fowl Affair still recent in her memory, she didn't want to take a chance.

The little girl pulled herself up from the ground, and walked towards the river. Cupping her hands and bringing the water to her mouth, she drank deeply, then turned and looked directly at Holly.

"You don't have to hide yourself, you know," she said "We don't want to hurt you."  
Holly was so shocked, she lost her footing on the branch, and fell to the ground. Landing hard on her back, she was surprised that the safety on her wings hadn't triggered. The Valkyrie X7s were supposed to have an emergency mode that kicked in when an officer was surprised or unconscious, keeping them airborne, and shielded, until help could arrive. If those emergency systems weren't activating, then something was very wrong.

Realising her shield was pretty futile if these humans could see through them, she decided to conserve her magic, and turned off her shield. The mud girl put out her hand, offering it to Holly. Holly suspected a trick. She had been tricked by Artemis Fowl before, and while he had eventually redeemed himself in her eyes, she still had a deep distrust of most mud people. But, she concluded, she could handle a single mud girl and her father if it came down to it. She had options: the Mesmer, even a block mind wipe could work, erasing their memories of the last days. But she needed to find out what these mud people's intentions were. Almost five months previously, Holly had aided Artemis in recovering the C-Cube, a supercomputer stolen from Artemis, which risked discovery of the People. The man who stole it, Spiro, had bad intentions for the technology, but with how much Artemis had changed in the two years Holly had known him, she couldn't believe that all humans wished the People ill.

Holly reached out, and took the mud girl's hand, as she got up from the ground.

"Father said you'd come," said the little girl "I mean, not you specifically, but someone like you."

Holly surveyed the little girl from behind her visor. She was skipping happily towards where her father was setting up the tent. She looked no older than thirteen years old, with long, blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes, hidden behind her strange, pink sunglasses. She wore earrings on her ears that appeared to be made of radishes, and wore a blue dress.

"I'm Luna," said the girl "Luna Lovegood, do you have a name? Can you even speak? You haven't said a word."

The girl certainly wasn't as intelligent as Artemis, at least not in the same way, but Holly recognised an intelligence of a different kind. Perhaps intelligence was not the right word for it. What Luna had was wisdom. She was wise beyond her years. She could see things others couldn't, and that didn't just extend to being able to see through her shield. More that Luna could look at a person, and get a measure of them just by looking. For some reason, Holly wanted to trust her. She reached up, and unclasped her helmet. Shaking out her now shoulder length black hair, she looked at Luna, and responded: "Holly, Holly Short."

"It's nice to meet you, Holly," said Luna, as they continued walking towards her father "I like your ears."

Holly's hand went to her ears subconsciously. It occurred to her that this could make her leave from the LEP permanent. She had revealed herself to the mud people, something that was against the People's laws.

"Oh, I didn't mean any offence," said Luna "I'm sorry, sometimes I say things wrong."

"It's ok, Luna," said Holly "I just remembered that I could get into a lot of trouble for revealing myself to you. It's nothing that you've done wrong."

"I wouldn't worry," said Luna "Your secret is safe with us. Nobody would believe us, anyway. People think my father is quite mad. Some people even call me Loony Lovegood at school, despite being in Ravenclaw, the House most known for its wisdom."

"You forget, Luna," said a male voice, interrupting the conversation "That intelligence and wisdom are two different things."

Luna's father was unlike any mudman Holly had ever met. He wore bright orange robes, and wore an extravagantly crafted hat on his head.

"I see you've made a friend," said Mr Lovegood "I've just finished making lunch. Why don't you invite her to join us?"

Luna turned to Holly.

"You're welcome to join us for lunch, if you wish, Holly," she said "I've probably got a dress that'll fit you if you'd like to get out of that strange outfit."

Holly considered for a moment. On the one hand, she was on a mission, this probably wasn't the time for to stop for lunch. On the other hand, the Lovegoods had just issued an invitation to her. If she accepted, she would be able to visit them any time she wished, as long as they were having lunch, due to the wording of the invitation.

"Very well," said Holly "I should tell you that I am, what do you humans call it? A vegetarian."

"Witches and wizards, actually," said Mr Lovegood "But very well, I'll prepare something for me. Oh, by the way, call me Xenophilius."

He finished putting up the tent, opened the flap and walked into the tent.

"Come on," said Luna excitedly, grabbing Holly's hand and pulling her towards the tent flap. As they passed through the tent flap however, Holly stopped, her mouth fallen open. The tent was bigger on the inside.

 **I apologise. I couldn't resist ending the chapter on a Doctor Who reference. If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know I'm a bit of a fan.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Wizard's Discovery Chapter 3

"Come on in, and make yourself comfortable," said Dad, as the strange girl was staring around, wide eyed at the tent they had just entered.

"What? How?" Holly stuck her head out of the tent, then looked back in at them confused "This is so weird."  
She left the tent, and walked out of Luna's view.  
"I thought she had magic like us, Daddy," said Luna "Why is she confused?"

"Think of it like the difference between our magic and goblin magic, moonflower," said Dad, as he took a few notes "Goblins and wizards have been coexisting for years, but imagine if a goblin who had never seen our magic saw it for the first time. This is similar to what she is experiencing."

Luna pondered this for a few moments, just long enough for Holly to re-enter the tent, and sit down, a puzzled look still on her face. "This place seemed a lot smaller from the outside."

"Quite advanced magic, yes," said Dad "Why don't you got take a seat in the dining room, and myself and Luna will get the food out. Do you have any preferences?"

"Holly said she was a vegetarian," said Luna "So fruit and vegetables. Any specific preferences?"

"I like peaches," Holly shrugged.

Dad nodded.

"I'll see what I can find," he said, as he and Luna went into the kitchen, where he gave instructions to the enchanted kitchen utensils as to what to make.  
"I'll set the table," said Luna, bringing out the cutlery. As she came out of the kitchen, she saw that Holly had followed them to the door "You don't have to follow us."

"I wanted to see if I could help," said Holly

"Don't be silly," said Luna "You are our guest here. You should let us take care of you. Why don't you sit down? The food will take a little bit to prepare, anyway, and my father wanted to ask you a few questions before we eat."

Holly looked a little uncomfortable as she sat down.

Dad came back in, and sat down across from Holly.

"So, your name is Holly, correct?" asked Dad. Holly nodded an affirmative.

"I am the editor of a magazine in my world called the Quibbler, which tells stories about magical creatures," Dad explained "As I believe my daughter has already told you. I'd like to ask, if it's alright with you, if I could interview you for the magazine. If you wish, we could make this a two-way interview, so we can make this an educational experience for both sides."  
Holly still seemed a little uncomfortable.

"You must understand, Mr Lovegood," said Holly "I am not the only person that needs to make that decision. I could get into a lot of trouble if I just tell you all of these things."

"Why can't you go and tell them, then?" Luna asked "We can send them an owl."

"I don't know what that means," said Holly "But getting back down there to tell them about it will take at least a day, and it might take a few more days for them to debate it. I don't know if this idea is feasible. They will probably end up just deciding to come up and mind wipe you. I might be able to contact them earlier, but I'd have to get out of this area. My technology isn't really functioning where we are."

"We can wait here if you'd like to go and speak with them," said Dad "But if you don't come back, we'll understand. This kind of thing is a lot to dump on someone."

"I would like to be interviewed by you," said Holly "But I'm not sure what the implications for that is. Even you knowing about me and my people might cause an uproar down below. So don't be surprised if someone shows up to mind wipe you."

"It's understandable," Dad nodded "But, would this be dangerous for me or my daughter."

"Not if we do it properly," said Holly, reassuringly.

"Well, feel free to enjoy your food," said Dad, as he brought out the food "And we'll remain here until you return with your answer. I do hope we can do the interview."

"As do I," said Holly, eagerly "I want to learn more about you, and your strange magical rooms."

Dad placed the bowls of fruit and vegetables in the centre of the table, as-well as some spaghetti for Luna and himself.

"Let's hope we can come to an arrangement, then," said Dad, as he began eating.


End file.
